Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6a+10+3a+7}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${a}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6a + 3a} + {10 + 7}$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {-3a} + {10 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3a} + {17}$ The simplified expression is $-3a+17$